


Death and Love Aren't That Different

by A_Gay_Shipper



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I dont know what to tag it with, I promise, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Gay_Shipper/pseuds/A_Gay_Shipper
Summary: A Trimberly fic where Trini is killed by Rita instead of Billy. But what if Zordon can't revive Trini. Angst Warning. Sorry xx





	Death and Love Aren't That Different

Kimberly's head throbbed from when the back of her head struck the boat. She felt the chains and ropes grip at her body. No matter how hard she struggled, she knew she wouldn't get free. She looked around at her friends who were all restricted like she was. They were no match for Rita without their suits.

Kimberly's eyes locked onto those sinister green ones that glowed with malice and sent shivers up her spine. As Rita interrogated Billy, Kimberly could see Trini fidgeting and realised she had been able to free one her arms. But it was too late. Rita was already walking away with the information she needed.

"Zordon would lose all respect for me if I don’t kill you... at least one of you."

Time seemed to travel in slow motion for Kimberly as she watched the green bolt cut through the air. Her eyes widened when she realised who the attack was aimed at. She tried to scream but her voice caught in her throat. The loud sonic boom shook the boat and pounded in Kimberly's ears but that didnt matter because Trini was falling. Trini was falling to the water with the rope wrapped around her neck. Her legs thrashed and her hands clung, with a vice like grip, to the rope.

Everyone screamed and shouted her name as she fell, but it was all drowned out when the rope snagged on one of the chains just before Trini hit the water. And a split second later she was gone, sinking further into the deep blue abyss.

Everyone stared in shock until Kimberly let out the loudest, piercing scream she could muster. Even Rita glanced back in shock for a moment. But that didn't matter to Kimberly because Trini was drowning and there was nothing Kimberly could do to help her.

Rita finally released them after what felt, to Kimberly, like an eternity. As soon as she hit the wooden decking, Kimberly was scrambling to free herself from the chains she was in. She stumbled to the edge of the dock and dragged Trini out with the help of the boys.

They laid her down and just stared: her neck was swollen and turning purple, with green and black blotches; her lips were already blue; her clothes and hair was drenched and her body was already so cold; her skin was so pale compared to her usual golden complexion. Her neck looked uncomfortable and painfully crooked.

It hadn't occured to Kimberly tha she was crying until the tear drops started to fall onto Trini's face. She tenderly reached for Trini's face as though she were so fragile she would shatter and disappear forever. Gently, she rubbed the pad of her thumb over Trini's cheek, sobbing as she did.

She pulled her eyes away from the Latinas face and let them drift to her jacket pocket. She reached inside and drew out the yellow power coin, the glow fading and flickering as though it was unsure of what had just happened. The sight broke her a little more. Kimberly slipped the power coin into her chest pocket next to her own pink one.

"She's dead, isn't she?" Billy sniffled from behind her.

"Yeah, Billy, she is..." Jason stood up and walked over to the other boys. "Let's give Kim some space, okay?"

Zack was silent, his eyes glazed over with tears that refused to fall. Billy was sobbing and Jason tried to comfort them both, but it was very reassuring as he was crying too.

Quietly, Kim shuffled closer and knelt next to Trini's head, lightly brushing the hair out of her face. Kim couldn’t help but think that even in this situation, Trini looked beautiful. Kim pressed her forehead to Trini's and closed her eyes.

"There are still so many things I want to tell you. So many cheesy jokes I still have to tell. So many movie nights and donut dates we still need to have. But now it's all been cut short. But I will always remember you, and I will always..." He throat tightened but she was determined to get this out, "I will always love you."

She shuffled her knees under Trini's head and pulled her fellow ranger into her chest. And she let go. She cried out and let the tears fall in waves, her body was racked with sobs as she screamed out, clutching Trini closer to her and never wanting to let go. She did this for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes.

It was only until Zack dragged her away that she was able to calm down. But she still clutched Zack's shirt and refused to let go. They both watched as Jason held her hand and Billy kissed her forehead.

"Help me lift her up." Billy said, unusual sadness laced in his voice. They all grabbed a limb and hoisted her onto their shoulders. Kimberly whimpered and forced herself to look away as Trini's limp body swung with each step they took.

They finally got to the cave and placed Trini down on the floor. Kimberly sat down on the steps next to her but forced herself not to look or else she would break down again. She could faintly hear Jason pleading with Zordon to help but there was nothing he could do.

"I'm sorry guys. It's my fault she's dead." Jason apologised.

"What?! No dude, it was all of us, we all voted to go." Zack argued but it was useless because Jason was adamant on taking the blame.

"No! It was my fault, I pushed it too far like I always do. And now Trini has paid the price. If I didn't act out of- out of anger... and fear, then maybe. Maybe she would still be here. But its because of me that-"

"Jason! Stop! It was all of us, we all agreed to go and we all have to deal with the consequences. I would give my life for hers if I could." Billy shouted, tears streaming down his face again.

"I would too." Zack answered.

"Yeah, me too." Jason commented.

Kimberly looked around to see them all waiting for her to say something. "Yeah. I would die for her too... but it's just the four of us now. Trini would want us to keep fighting on. For her. And for the world."

They all nodded and it was silent. All of a sudden, a loud boom shook the entire ship and echoed in Kimberly's ears. She stood up and walked over to Alpha-5. "What the hell is happening?!" She shouted.

"The Morphing Grid is open! Zordon, you can step through! Do you see it Master?!"

"Yes, I see it!" Zordon roared and disappeared, leaving the entire ship in darkness, "Alpha, where is he? Where the hell did Zordon go?!" Jason screamed.

"He should have stepped through the Morphing Grid... I don't know where he is?"

As soon as he said that, Zordon reappeared in the wall. "Master, what are you doing? That was your only chance."

"Only one can come back." replied Zordon, simply.

Kimberly wanted to look back at Trini, but she knew she shouldn't kid herself. She waited, and waited, but didn't hear Trini.

"Zordon... what's going on? You said only one can come back. Who?" Alpha asked, slowly.

"That can't be right, Trini is meant to be awake. I traded my life for hers but it hasn't worked... Alpha, why is that?"

"There must be a malfunction in the system. I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do now." Alpha waited for a reaction but nothing came.

Kimberly just walked over to Trini.

"Move." She growled lowly. All the boys separated.

She knelt next to the Latina and whispered a quick apology before slapping Trini so hard she's sure it would leave a bruise. When there was no reaction, Kimberly resorted to slamming her fist on Trini's chest repeatedly.

With each punch, her shoulders sagged and she started to give up hope so she let her eyes drift closed.

"C'mon Trin. Come on! Wake up, you lazy son of a b-" Kimberly was cut off but a hand coming to catch her fist.

Kimberly assumed it was one of the boys and gave up, resting her head on Trini's stomach and crying. A hand ran through Kimberly's hair and played with the ends.

"Hey Princess, how's it going?" Trini whispered, her voice deep and hoarse. Kimberly's head shot up so fast she sure she gave herself whiplash. But that didn't matter because Trini fucking Gomez was alive! She watched as Trini sat up slowly, like all her muscles were aching.

Kimberly launched herself at Trini, burying her head in her neck and letting out all her emotions. Trini looked up at the boys who looked tired but relieved. Billy clapped his hands and Jason smiled.

Zack just laughed. "Welcome back, Crazy Girl."

Kim sat up and punched Trini in the shoulder. "Don't you EVER do that to me again or I swear to God I will kill you myself!"

"Ow! Okay, fine I'll try not to get killed next ti-" Trini was silenced by a pair of lips on hers. They were soft and tasted like strawberries. It took her a moment to realise that Kim was kissing her, but before she could reciprocate, Kim pulled away, "Sorry, I don't know why I di-" It was Kim's turn to be cut off by a pair of soft lip that tasted a little bit salty, but she guesses it's because Trini fell into the sea.

Trini's hands wrapped themselves tighter into Kim's shirt when Kim caught her bottom lip in between her teeth. Kim brought her hands to Trini cheeks to deepen the kiss and felt like she got lost in a whirlwind of emotions. She was ecstatic and felt like she could kick Rita's ass.

They got a bit carried away and they knew it when Zack wolf whistles. Billy has the biggest smile on his face and Jason just watches knowingly.

"Okay ladies, once you beat Rita, I'm sure there will be enough time for... whatever that was. But right now, I need you to step into the Morphing Grid." Alpha-5 commented.

When they morph, they all feel like one body, they all know what the other is feeling, is doing and it's a very strange sensation at first. But it helps them to beat Rita and send her into space.

Once the battle is over they all go their separate ways, Billy goes to find his mom, Jason makes sure his dad is okay, Zack plays chess with his mom and Trini walks home with Kim.

Kim lives further away so she walks with Trini until she gets to her house. She can see her mom pacing around the kitchen with a phone in her hand, probably trying to call Trini.

"Hey Kim, before I go I just want to thank you for saving my life and well other things. So, um, yeah. I'll see you later." Trini turns to walk away when Kimberly grabs her wrist and pulls Trini flush against her.

"Not so fast yellow." Kim places one hand on Trini's cheek and rests the other on her back. She slowly presses her lips to Trini's, savouring the taste and the feeling of her lips. Trini's arms come around to wrap around her neck. Trini tangles her fingers in Kim's hair and tugs lightly, receiving a moan in response. Kim takes Trini's bottom lip between her teeth and sucks on it slightly, earning a moan from Trini. Slowly, they break away, panting but smiling. "And you're very welcome." Kim adds with a smirk. Trini gives her a quick peck and smiles.

"I gotta go, but I will see you later." Trini runs to the door and waves. Kim waves back, "Yeah, see you later... babe." she whispers to herself.

Kim walks through the door to be greeted by an empty house and note from her parents that she can't be bothered to read. Plus, Kim is higher than the clouds; nothing can bring her down.

She hums to herself and remembers the earlier events as she climbs the stairs. She crashes on her bed, "What a day."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this. It was my first on AO3. Anyway, peace!


End file.
